Ride Or Die
by nakita1031
Summary: Beyond loyalty...beyond borders...beyond limits...
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Ride or Die

**Author**: Nakita1031

**Rating**: R

**Summary:** Beyond loyalty...beyond borders...beyond limits...

**Discalaimer**: I own nothing related to TFATF/Universal.

**Chapter One**

It was a chilly night. The winds were picking up off the ocean and Letty was glad she'd brought her cover up with her. She wondered if a storm was approaching, the way the waves were crashing off the rocks and the sudden shift in the Dominican winds. She leaned forward, running her hands through the cool sand beneath the large rock she was perched on. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, cracking her neck back and forth as she tried to make out the familiar reggae ton tune playing in the distance.

"Hey you..."

His voice brought her back to reality and she looked over her shoulder, smiling as she saw him approaching her.

"Hey yourself," she said softly. "Where were you?"

"I was just talkin to Han," he replied, taking a seat next to her, draping a tired arm around her shoulder. His body immediately warmed her and she couldn't help but snuggle in closer.

"Yeah?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder, her arm resting comfortably on his leg. "Everything okay?"

At first he didn't answer, just stared blankly out into the ocean.

"Han got a tip. Told me the cops are getting hungry."

"Well then I guess we're doin our job," she smiled, nuzzling her chin to his chest.

"I gave Han his cut, Letty. We're done."

"What do you mean?"

"What you _think _I mean? We're done. The cops are all over this. Especially after this last bullshit," he paused before adding, "look Letty, I don't want you around me right now. It's too dangerous."

Letty's head immediately whipped up. "What?"

Dom sighed, running a hand over his head. He knew this wasn't going to go over well. It was Letty.

"After all this time, you pick now?"

"It's for the best Letty."

"Don't give me that _for the best_ bullshit Dom." She was sitting up now, facing him, challenging him, doing what she did best when he got in one of his moods. "You tried that before remember? It doesn't work. Not with me. You think you can push everybody in your life away? You can just shut me out? You can shut me out all you want. I'm not goin anywhere."

"Letty…"

"Don't _Letty_ me, Dom," she paused before quoting his signature line to her, "_ride or die_, remember?"

The quote didn't phase him and his eyes remained sullen.

"I'm not takin you down with me," he said in a tone she'd never heard before. And in his eyes, she saw something she'd never seen before. She wasn't sure what it was, but she didn't like it. It made her feel desperate.

Letty knelt in front of him now, grabbing his face with both hands, black eyes staring straight into his. "We'll figure it out! We always do!" and although she had meant it to come out sounding harsh and confident, her voice cracked with desperation.

He couldn't give up on her now. Not _now_. Not after _everything_ they'd been through.

Her eyes desperately searched his, searching for reassurance that he wouldn't leave her. He _couldn't_ leave her. She'd never known a world without him. She didn't _want_ to know that world. She brought her mouth to his, kissing him softly, never more scared in her life that he wouldn't kiss her back. And at first, he didn't…and her heart sank. Tears came to her eyes but she willed them away.

_Oh god…_she thought. This was really it. He was really going to leave her.

And then she felt his tongue on her lips, softly at first and then…

He was kissing her now, roughly, passionately, the way Dom kissed. She could breathe now, he was breathing life back into her. His hands went to her ass, grabbing it roughly and hoisting her into his lap. He kissed her, over and over, his hands ravaging her bikini laden body.

Her body went limp before him. At this point, he could do anything he wanted to her.

"What're you tryin to do to me in this bikini, huh?" he growled, his voice and his demeanor back to normal.

"Whatever you want me to do, papa…"

"Right here?" he looked around, nodding toward the beach party that was in full swing a few hundred yards away from them. "You know someone's gonna ruin this. They always do," he laughed.

"I know," she replied, managing a weak smile. She didn't care though. She just wanted to feel him, to feel him loving her, to feel that familiarity. "Wanna go home, pa?"

"You don't gotta twist my arm," he smirked. "Let me go talk to Han real quick, then we can go."

***

Bright bursts of red and yellow came through the white wooden shutters on their window and a hand flew to her eyes, shielding them from the harsh Dominican sunrise. She yawned and stretched as her arm stretched out, searching his side of the bed.

"Dom?" she called sleepily when she didn't feel him.

He was probably making breakfast. He'd become quite the cook over the years…

Letty smiled, remembering the previous nights events. Her body ached from the things he'd done to her, things he'd never done before. They'd made love all night, over and over. It was amazing but she couldn't help but think about how different it felt. His hands on her body, claiming her, owning her. She'd never felt more safe, more protected, more loved, more confident and at the same time it was very different from any other time they'd made love. It was like he was giving her everything he had, like it was the last time they'd ever make love again…

Letty's eyes whipped open…

Staring back at her on the nightstand was a thick wad of hundred dollar bills…wrapped securely in Dom's diamond cross necklace.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_2 years later…somewhere in Mexico. _

In a dark alley way, a mechanic was working under a 1970 El Camino, the only thing visible were a pair of beat up, steel toe'd boots. Today was an easy day. The old El Camino just needed an oil change. After that, who knew what the day would bring. Probably the same thing as yesterday…and the day before.

"Yo," a voice echoed through the alley, thick with a Mexican accent. "You got a call."

"No one I need to talk to," a deep voice growled from underneath the car.

"I think you want to take this one…"

The mechanic paused, then wheeled himself out. Grabbing a half empty can of warm El Presidente beer, he guzzled it before standing up, stretching. He made his way down the dark Mexican alley, and around the corner where a payphone sat outside of a bar. The phone hung near the ground, dangling by it's cord. Annoyed, he snatched it up.

"Yeah?"

"Dom…"

His eyebrows scrunched together at the sound of her voice.

"I told you _not_ to call me here."

"Dom…something's happened."

Suddenly the hustle and bustle of the busy Mexican street turns to a blur, and his eyes slowly go dead.

***

_Juarez, Mexico…somewhere near the border._

A young rancher named Chuco lead Dom down a long, dusty road to where a garage sat in the distance.

"Esta alli."

Dom nodded, handing the young man a stack of cash, and in return, Chuco handed him a key.

Dom walked slowly up to the garage and lifted up the roll gate, allowing sunlight to penetrate the garage for the first time in years, and the reason he'd come there came into view. It was Dom's 70 SS Chevelle. Chuco had stored it for him all those years. A thick layer of dust covered it, but other than that it was in perfect condition. It was classic, flawless. He moved slowly toward it and began wiping the dust off with his bare hands.

After every inch of dust was removed, Dom got in and shoved the key into the ignition, allowing the monster car roar to life for the first time in seven years…

***

_Los Angeles, California_

The sun burned a deep, dramatic red as it began to set over a funeral being held in Los Angeles. It was a large funeral. Several hundred people had turned out to pay their last respects, including an entire community of street racers.

He had no other choice but to watch from a distance. He wanted to go to her, to see her beautiful face, to hold her one last time…

"You shouldn't be here, you know," a voice came from behind him. "You tripped a lot of alarms down at the border. Facial recognition software matched you about ten minutes after you passed through. They're looking for you."

"Don't worry about me," Dom replied, stone faced. "I can spot a cop a mile away," he stated as he held his hand out, pointing toward the funeral. "Cop... Cop... Cop…"

He then turned around, coming face to face with the voice from behind him.

"_Cop_."

It was a challenge…

"You here to take me in, O'Conner?" Dom asked, annoyed, turning back once again, unable to take his eyes off the funeral happening several hundred yards away from him.

"I cared about her, Dom. More than you know. Maybe more than you did."

At this, Dom whipped around, his face inches from Brians.

"What did you say?"

But the years had given Brian a thicker skin, and he didn't back down.

"I'm not the one who ran out on my crew."

Dom's voice became lower, dangerous. "Go away, O'Conner."

It was a threat, but Brian held his ground.

"After you left, she tried to hold your shit together. The garage, the store. But that wasn't cutting it. She needed more money so she started making runs across the border with a team working for Antonio Braga. No one else knew about it. No one. Not until after it was too late."

Dom was silent.

"The guy's a major player down south. Three years ago nobody knew his name. Last year, he moved more heroin across the border than Escobar did in ten years. He uses tuner cars for mules. All this and no one has ever laid eyes on him. The Feds have been after him, but we can't touch him across the border."

"We? You a Fed now, O'Conner?" Dom scoffed, but Brian met his eyes.

"I'm gonna get the guys who killed her, Dom."

"Not if I get 'em first," Dom retorted and turned to leave, but Brian stepped in his way.

"Don't do this. If you get in my way, I'll take you down."

They stood nose to nose, neither one backing down. It was clearly a war.

"I'll die before I go back to prison," Dom bulled past, slamming Brian with his shoulder.

***

Back at the familiar Toretto house things were pretty quiet. A single light was on inside while an poorly hidden undercover cop car was parked out front.

She sensed him before his silhouette filled the doorway.

"I told you _not_ to come…"

He stepped closer.

"They're stakin the place out," she continued. "If they catch you…"

"They won't," he replied sternly, taking a few more steps toward her. "I ran into our old friend O'Conner at the funeral."

"You went to _the funeral_?" she gasped.

"Nobody saw me."

He let his eyes drift around the house, at the life that used to be his. Photos of better times adorned the walls. Pictures of the crew, of family. And finally his eyes rested on a single photo. He moved closer, his stomach churning, his heart aching.

He reached his hand out, running it over her picture. God she was so beautiful.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to the woman staring back at him in the picture. _"I'm so sorry Mia."_

_***_


End file.
